


That Hot French Movie

by helenatheclonekiller



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenatheclonekiller/pseuds/helenatheclonekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine thought it was time for Cosima to start learning French. What she didn't expect was that Cosima would like her methods a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hot French Movie

Cosima was having the most wildest and sexiest dream to date. Everything about it was so intimate and passionate with that special hint of fire. Of course, her leading lady was right there with her, enjoying every minute of it. And as luck would have it, that dream was cut prematurely.

 

Cosima opened her eyes with reluctance, letting the daylight engulf her vision. “Damn it” she muttered to herself, changing her position with a huff. Cosima may have watched 'Blue Is The Warmest Color' one too many times – no thanks to Delphine. It was her idea to get Cosima to learn French using 'the arts'. And what better than probably one of the greatest movies of all time featuring the hottest lesbian sex scenes. Obviously there was way more to the movie than that, it was a masterpiece – but Cosima definitely wasn't complaining.

 

Sensing her stir, Delphine rushed over to the bedside, kneeling beside the once sleeping form. “Ma chérie! How are you feeling?” She said, grasping a hand from underneath the sheets – rubbing a finger up and down the backside of it. Cosima flashed Delphine her best (and cheekiest) toothy grin, staring intensely at the woman who owned her heart. “Pretty good actually – you know, besides the whole coughing up blood thing”. Of course, the sarcastic tone didn't go down too well with Delphine – she looked like a child who'd just been scolded; Delphine was constantly blaming herself for Cosima's condition.

 

“Damn Delphine, you look like a puppy that's just been yelled at” Cosima laughed. Delphine smirked before stating “Vous êtes le chiot”. The whole puppy thing had become a bit of an inside joke after Cosima suggested that Delphine looked exactly like a Cocker Spaniel. Of course Delphine retorted, saying that Cosima looked like a Komondor. They spent the rest of that day comparing pictures of each other to the said breeds of dogs. 

 

“Cosima you know I worry” Delphine said in defeat – removing all humour from the air. Cosima moved to a sitting position, dragging the covers under her chin. She stared intensely at the blonde haired woman before her, their eyes locking for what felt like an eternity. “Delphine, I'm fine. Look, I know you worry and all but you don't have to. We're going to figure this out and after that we can make crazy science in our lab” Cosima said, adding a wink to the latter part of her small speech. 

 

Delphine smiled her same smile, Cosima was so quirky and somehow she'd managed to maintain her quirkiness despite everything that was going on. “Cosima” she started “I promise that once we find a cure, we can make all the crazy science you want” Delphine said with a loving grin. Cosima made a fist and pulled it towards her in a victorious fashion “Yes! Point to Cosima and scoring crazy science”. Yes, she'd admit it, she was extremely childish. But where's the fun in acting like an adult all the time? (No wonder Rachel acts like she has a stick up her ass 24/7). 

 

“Cosima you are such a child, you know that?” Delphine chuckled, pulling the now 'victory dancing' Cosima in to a hug. “Yeah I know” she grinned “But you know you love it”. Oh she did love it, she loved it a whole lot. Cosima laid in Delphine's arms, wishing she could stay there forever. Delphine made her feel safe, alive, loved, like nothing else even mattered. Delphine was Cosima's light in the darkness and she thanked her for that. 

 

After a short while, Cosima broke the silence, moving away from her beloved. “Hey Delphine?” she asked. “What is it mon amour?” Delphine was none too happy that their embrace was cut short, but nevertheless she would find out what it was Cosima wanted to ask. 

 

“Can we watch that hot french movie again?” Cosima asked with the biggest smile. Delphine chuckled, ever since she'd suggested that movie Cosima had been hooked. “Ma chérie you are unbelievable”. 

 

Despite this, Delphine put the movie in the DVD player without a second thought. It  _ was  _ a good movie after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first Orphan Black fic. I hope its not too rubbish because that would suck obviously. :P Also I don't speak French like at all, so I hope the French used in this fic actually says what its supposed to (if not then omg awkwarrrd)


End file.
